londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Wednesday 16th November 2011' *Brent Res, 2 Snipe. 11 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpipers, 1 Adult Mediterranean Gull, Grey Wagtail (Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard) *Claybury Park: Bullfinch, 3 Goldcrests, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson). *Crossness: male Black Redstart by stables (Steve Carter per JA). *East India Dock Basin: adult Yellow-legged Gull, 124 Teal, 1 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Ewell Village: Female/Juvenile Wood Duck consorting with pair of Mallard on R. Hogsmill between Upper and Lower Mills, Kingston Road 09.00 to 09.15. Also two Fieldfare over south east. (Neil Batten) *Gordon Road N11: 9 Fieldfare NW 0840 (Stuart Harrington). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Wigeon, 4 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler (all on Highgate No.1), 8 Fieldfare (Hedge 2), c20 Redwing (Kenwood), 24 Siskin (Viaduct Pond) (Chris Bird) 'Tuesday 15th November 2011' *Alexandra Park: Lesser Redpoll (Bob Watts), Snipe Conservation Pond (Dave Callahan). *Brent Res 1Male Pintail, 3 Wigeon, 1 Ad. Med Gull, 51Lapwing (Steve Leeke) *Bromley-by-Bow: no sign Chiffchaff ssp., 1030-1140. 1 Reed Bunting (James Lowen). tristis Chiffchaff heard calling at c14:45, plus Common Snipe, 22 Teal, 2 Great-spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, 2 Linnet over, Song Thrush, 7 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Moorhen on the island, 3 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *Grays riverside, RM17: Brent Goose downriver 7.05 with 2 Shelduck (James A) *Hammersmith Bridge: pr Peregrine Falcon calling while circling (found Lapwing & Woodcock as prey early morning) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 14 Woodpigeon NE, Siskin (h), 4 Chaffinch, 2 Alba Wagtail, Grey Wagtail 0815-0845 (Bob Watts). *Wormwood Scrubs: 7 Fieldfare over (Charlie Farrell) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Gadwall, Pochard, 22 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Grey Heron, 10 Skylark, 14 Pied Wagtail, 14 Meadow Pipit, 5 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 4 Song thrush, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, Reed bunting, Kestrel (Nick Croft) Yesterday Oystercatcher heard calling overhead in the fog (J Lethbridge) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan( + 2 Over S/SE) Great Crested Grebe, 20 Tufted Duck, 60 Black-headed Gull, 6 Cormorrant, 6 Reddwing (over) 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c30 Goldfinch, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson) 'Monday 14th November 2011' *Alexandra Park: 2 Greylag (Wood Green Reservoir) (James Palmer). *Brent Reservoir: adult Mediterranean Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper (Roy Beddard), Jack Snipe (Derek Turner) 1 Little Egret (Barrie Hicks) *Bromley-by-Bow: Siberian Chiffchaff showing well above path 150 metres from Greenway at 14:45, 56 Teal, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Redwing early am plus usuals (Stuart Fisher). how convinced are people who have seen this bird that it is tristis? Are there any photos? Chat at http://www.surfbirds.com/forum/showthread.php?t=9789 and on Stuart's recording on xeno-canto imply that the call is nearer abietinus (or, at least, is not classic tristis). I saw the bird (poorly) on Sat and was surprised at the apparently milky-tea colouration to the upperparts and pretty whitish underparts, and at the clearly inflected call and had a few niggling doubts which have been exacerbated by the above posts (James Lowen) *Crayford Marshes: female Lesser-spotted Woodpecker in the willow tree's 07:10 briefly. Bar-tailed Godwit, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Rock Pipit's, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Grey Wagtail,2 Curlew, 10 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, Goldcrest, c650 Dunlin, 250 Redshank,Goldcrest. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Avocet flew E at 12.40, adult Mediterranean Gull flew E at 14.25, male Black Redstart on river wall by new incinerator (for 2nd day), 2 Peregrines Ian Miller & Steve Carter per JA). *Dulwich (Village): Woodcock, flew through upstairs window, thankfully not injured then released. (Dave Clark) *East India Dock Basin: 122 teal, 2 Greylags (John Archer). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2(m&f) Firecrest, feeding in Holly near Ranger's Hut, 13:25 - 13:30 hrs and 14:40 - 14:50 hrs., at times too close to focus bins on; 6 Goldcrest; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 29(20m,9f) Mandarin Duck, 15:45 hrs; 2 male Shoveler; 21(12m,9f) Tufted Duck; 2 Stock Dove, Pitch & Putt Course; 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Fieldfare, flew over calling; 1 Redwing, flew over calling; 2 singing male Song Thrush (Robert Callf). *Highgate N6 - Highgate Golf Course: 45 Lesser Redpoll flock in high trees. (Rob Ayers) *Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) Woodcock, Male Blackcap, 6 Greylag north. (Conrad Ellam) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 4 juv Red-breasted Merganser (aveley), 4 Pintail, 60 + Black-tailed Godwit, 100+ Dunlin, 20 + Snipe, Spotted Redshank, 100+ Redshank, Green Sandpiper (h), 10 + Curlew, 200 + Golden Plover, Ruff, Marsh Harrier, 2 Stonechat, 6 singing Cetti'sWarbler (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe et al) *Redbridge Lakes: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: Mediterranean Gull, 3 Grey Wagtails (DBarrett) *Wimbledon common (Inner Park Rd) 1 Marsh Tit on feeder (M Waller) 'Sunday 13th November 2011' *Alexandra Park: Rook east 0930, 20 Lapwing SE 0935, 3 Jackdaws, 3 Skylark, 4+ Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 25 Woodpigeon SW (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Beech Farm: 2 Short-eared Owl '''betwen 15:30 and 16:25 (Gareth Richards et al). *Brent Reservoir: 1,400 Woodpigeon SW, also adult Mediterranean Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper; 20 Lapwing over at 08.00, 70+ at 12.25 (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard). *Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull again late morning; the lake is being drained and there is no direct access. However it is possible to view the area from Cobourg Road (Richard Bonser). * Canons Farm: '''Short eared Owl, '''Buzzard, c200 Woodpigeons over, c12 Stock Doves, (Ernie Thomason & Tom Stone) * Claybury Park: 10 Lapwings rare here, Ring-necked Parakeet ditto, Nuthatch, 2 Goldcrests, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, flock of Long-tailed Tits, Jay (Alan Hobson). *Grange Waters: 22 Wigeon, 5 Lesser Redpoll, '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, '''Siskin, 41 Red-legged Partridge, '''Brambling, '''3180 Woodpigeon over South west between 7.45 - 10.30am, 3 Bullfinch, 5 Goldcrest, 4 Golden Plover, Peregrine, 2 Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler, 108 Fieldfare and 18 Redwing (Dave Morrison) *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Grey Wagtail in the flood relief/waterfall thing in the woods (a site tick for me), 12 Mandarin Duck, 1 drake Shoveler, 50+ Woodpigeon through. (Katy M.) *Hornsey: Male Peregrine south 1540 (Bob Watts). * Horsenden Hill: 1 Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Skylark over, 1 Chiffchaff. (Andrew Culshaw and David Howdon) *King George's Reservoir: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Egret, 1 Grey Wagtail on flood relief channel (Millicent Harper) *Leyton Sidmouth Park: '''Crossbill flew east c8:45, Little Egret low south east, 2500 Woodpigeon (mostly south west, some going back north east), 2 Stock Dove (1 south, 1 south east), 2 Siskin over, handful of Chaffinch, c12 Goldfinch (10 south), c3 Linnet over, 6 Long-tailed Tit, Ring-necked Parakeet south, 2 Fieldfare over, Redwing, Song Thrush over (Stuart Fisher). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern showed briefly from Dulverton Hide, pair of Peregrines showing really well from Peacock Tower and Oservatory (photos on WWT London facebook page), Jack Snipe, c6 Common Snipe, Kestrel, c20 Shoveller, c 40 Teal (W.Marks) *Rainham Marshes, Coldharbour Lane: 2 Short-eared Owls (Alan Hobson et al). *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: 7 Wigeon, 1 Buzzard (Tony Brown). *Sewardstone area, Lea Valley. 4 Raven, heading west together over the Cobb Fields @ 0824 (Neville Smith) *Ten Acre Wood area: m Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Woodpecker, pr Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3 Meadow Pipits, pr Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest, 12 Linnets (Neil Anderson), Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Reed Bunting and 14 Linnets (Steve Pash). *Trent Park: 1 Woodcock, flushed, 13:25 hrs; 1 Chiffchaff, still present - feeding and calling in Sallows along 'Gully' at 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 24 Linnet, pre-roost gathering in Hawthorn, Sidhil's Field, 15:45 hrs; 8 Lesser Redpoll; 1 Fieldfare, flew over calling; 1 Redwing; 2 Goldcrest; 14 Long-tailed Tit, along Leeging Beech Gutter near Stables (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Little Gull (Birdguides). *Wanstead Flats: Mediterranean Gull '''over Alex (PD), 7 Gadwall (1 Jubilee), 22 Shoveler, 3 Teal, f Wigeon, 11 Greylag Goose, 50 Coot, 12 Moorhen, 20 + Meadow Pipit, 10 Pied Wagtail (9 on new mown grassland), Grey Wagtail, singing Song Thrush, f Blackcap (TH), 3 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, Linnet, 2 Siskin, 7 Lesser Redpoll (30 Richmond Rd - TH), Heron, 6 Skylark, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Tim Harris, Paul Davis, Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 52 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 61 Tufted Duck, 32 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 1 Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kestrel, 8 Fieldfare, 8 Siskin, 6 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff (Tony Brown). 2 '''Firecrest (Bush Wood in with party of tits and goldcrest), Water Rail, 2 singing Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Little Grebe, 5 Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, 20 + Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Skylark (over), Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Watford: 2 Skylark over, male Bullfinch at Cardiff Road Allotments; also several Blackbird and Redwing over after dark (D. McKenzie). *Woodside Park: single Crossbill over NE at 15:45, also male Blackcap and Kingfisher (Ian Ellis). *Yeading Brook: f Sparowhawk, m Kestrel, 91 Common Gulls, Kingfisher, 5 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 7 Jackdaw, 2 Bullfinch (Neil Anderson). 'Saturday 12th November 2011' *Beddington SF: Yellow-legged Gull, 1st-winter Caspian Gull on main lake 10:55, Short-eared Owl flew east late a.m., Water Pipit (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: adult Med Gull all morning, also female Peregrine over, 25 Lapwing, 20 Snipe, Green Sand & 400 Woodpigeons over (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall & Roy Beddard) *Bromley-by-Bow: Siberian Chiffchaff calling and showing well c100 metres south of Greenway 08:00 (Birdguides); still 1545, but viewing difficult as bird on opposite side of razor wire-topped fence (James Lowen) *Canons Farm: Short-eared Owl flushed from grassy field, Crossbill over, 2 Common Snipe, 46 Lapwings, 50+ Lesser Redpolls (David Campbell, Ian Jones, Roy Weller & Paul Goodman). *Cassiobury Park: at least 2 Siskin (D. McKenzie). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 10 Cormorant, roosting on island; 1 imm Grey Heron; 31(21m,10f) Mandarin Duck, 16:15 hrs; 3(2m,1f) Shoveler; 12(7m,5f) Tufted Duck; 1 Woodcock, flushed, 13:59 hrs - only my third record for the site! 20+ Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Grey Wagtail; 2 singing male Song Thrush; 1 Mistle Thrush; 3 Goldcrest; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 15:25 hrs; 3 Nuthatch, including two together; 2 Treecreeper; 1 Jay; 3 Goldfinch, in Alders; 2 Siskin (Robert Callf). *Larkhall Park/Stockwell: 5 Black-headed Gulls on grass - no Redwing as yet (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Jack Snipe (Birdguides), Dunlin, Numerous C Snipe, Pintail (female), Shelduck, singing Cetti's Warbler, Stonechat, Sparrowhawk (Angus Innes), Peregrine (M. Honey). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: female Kestrel usual perch for about 2 hours (Michael Mac). *Queen Mother Res (permit access): Common Scoter still present (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes: first-winter Caspian Gull, 8 Whooper Swans south at 8.45, 8+ Yellow-legged Gulls, ad Mediterranean Gull (possibly a second bird also), 30 Black-tailed Godwit west (David Callahan, Paul Hawkins, Shaun Harvey, North Thames Gull Group); 2 adult and 1 juv White-fronted Geese in sedgey field by cordite wood with feral geese flocks, Brambling east with finch flock and Spotted Redshank on Aveley Pools, Rock Pipit, Whimbrel (foreshore at high tide), 21 Curlews, 100+ Dunlin, 40+ Redshank, 100+ Golden Plover, 56 Ring-necked Parakeets flying to roost before dusk; also Grey Seal close to shore, in and out with tide (David Callahan). Also Knot, 2 Great black-backed gulls, Linnet, 3 Rock Pipit, Marsh Harrier, m and f Peregrine, 2 Pintail, 3 Bearded tit, 70 Black-tailed godwit (Brandon Anderson). *'Staines Reservoir: '''1 Juv. '''Shag '(N.Basin),' '''4' Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 Little Grebe (N.Basin) 06.50-09.00 (A.Luscombe). *Thorney CP: 3 Juv '''Smew, Kingfisher, 4 Greenfinch, 2 Common Gulls, Green Woodpecker, Dunnock, 10+ Goldfinch, 15+ Siskins. (Sue Giddens). *Tottenham Masrhes. Green-veined White feeding on dandelion. (Quentin Given) *Totteridge Valley: 7 Teal and 16 Mandarin (12 drakes) at Darlands Lake, also Tawny Owl and Little Owl this evening (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow Res: Little Gull,2 Goldeneye. (Kevin J Mcmanus/pete lambert). *Watford (Cardiff Road): Common Buzzard, Skylark and Meadow Pipit over a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Woodland's Farm (Shooter's Hill) female Bullfinch, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 50+Chaffinch, Goldcrest, 30+Redwing, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) + Common Darters mating. 'Friday 11th November 2011' *Alexandra Park: 22 Common Teal on Wood Green Res - probably the largest flock this century - average 1/2 birds per year (Bob Watts, James Palmer, Dave Callahan). *Brent Reservoir: adult Med Gull roosting in east marsh, also 18 Snipe; 3 Skylark over (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Bromley-by-Bow: Siberian Chiffchaff heard but not seen Abbey Creek just south of Greenway by 1130. Showed well 12:10-12:30 at least. (Paul Whiteman per BW). No sign at 15:00 but 1 Water Rail on island, 18+ Teal, 2 Redwing over, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher (during the day) (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: juvenile Dark-bellied Brent Goose still near the flood barrier, Golden Plover, Grey Plover, Green Sandpiper, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Rock Pipit, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, 2 Cetti's Warbler 30 Wigeon, 40 Teal, c 650 Dunlin, 300 Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: Shelduck, 2 Tufted Duck, 216 Teal (John Archer). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Water Rail (Mick Wheatley) 2 Little Grebe, 1 Snipe, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Teal (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Horsenden Hill: A male Peregrine drifted west over the lower fields at 2pm. Also 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Redpoll sp over and perhaps of interest, 20+ Ring-necked Parakeets feeding on Wild Service fruit (Andy Culshaw). *Leyton: Ad. Winter Mediterranean Gull c.15:00 from Marsh Ln. For 5 minutes flew N. (Paul Whiteman) *London Zoo: Grey Wagtail feeding along the Tapirs' moat. (S. Javes) *Redbridge Lakes: 5 Teal tick (Alan Hobson). *Roding Valley Park: Blackcap female, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Goldcrest, 3 Goldfinches, flock of a dozen Greenfinches, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson). *Thorney C P: Dunnock, Chaffinch, Lesser Black Back Gull, 2 Common Gulls, 40+ Siskins, 15+ Goldfinch, Little Egret by wooden bridge, Egyptian Goose on raft, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mute Swans, 3 Pochard, 5 Cormorants.(Sue Giddens) *Walthamstow res: Little Gull,Goldeneye.(Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 23 Lapwing (north east over Alex), 13 Teal (10 Alex 6m 4f, 3 east), 24 Shoveler (1 jub), 1 Gadwall, Tufted Duck, f Wigeon, 68 + Ring-necked Parakeet (north), 8 Meadow Pipit, 12 Pied Wagtail (7 on new mown area in grassland), 9 Skylark, 3 Fieldfare, 8 Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Lesser Redpoll (SSSI flock flown off north), 2 Siskin, 20 Greenfinch Sparrowhawk, 300 + Common Gull (Nick Croft) 'Thursday 10th November 2011' *Blackheath: Pair of Egyptian Geese, Meadow Pipit heard over, 4 Pied Wagtails (Joe Beale) *Bromley-by-Bow: Siberian Chiffchaff '''still by Abbey Creek path just south of The Greenway at 7.40am, also Reed Bunting south (Bob Watts per JA). Still present midday (Graeme Spinks per JA). Still present at 14:55 plus Green Sandpiper, 25 Teal, 3 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, 6 Stock Dove, Lesser Redpoll (S Fisher). *Canons Farm: 5 '''Crossbills flew high north (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 3rd Winter Caspian Gull along the creek at 07:10, Juvenile Dark-bellied Brent Goose feeding near the Creek Barrier. 2 Golden Plover. 7 Pintail, Water Pipit, 7 Rock Pipit, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Yellow-legged Gull. (Kev Jarvis, Phil Cliffe). *East India Dock Basin: huge falcon (possibly a grey phase Gyr but presumably a falconer's hybrid) tussled with a male Peregrine over nearby business estate for 5 minutes at 13:10 then drifted NW towards central London. Also 223 teal, 7 Long-tailed Tits (John Archer). *Fairlop Waters: Chiffchaff, 5 Jays, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Goldfinches, a dozen Teal, 3 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). *Greenwich Park: Quiet, but 250+ Starlings went NW, 6 Redpolls over, Siskins heard, 4 Meadow Pipits over, small number of Redwings hanging around, 1 Fieldfare, 2 migrant Blackbirds W, m Firecrest (Joe Beale) *Hayes Town, Middlesex: from my lounge window - 14 Redwings on the berry bushes along the bus lane off Pump Lane, 2 Kestrels on the BT building East Avenue, mixed tit and finch flock (blueys,long-taileds and at least three Goldcrests)) and one Red Kite over at 1400 (W.Marks) *Highgate, Waterlow Park: 1 Kingfisher- Lower Pond, 1 Rook nr Highgate high st entrance. Yesterday 1 Tawny Owl harrassed by Magpie.(P.Angus) *Margravine Cemetery area: 1 Grey Wagtail on buildings on hospital grounds, 1m Sparrowhawk (attempted to snatch bird at window feeder), 1f Peregrine Falcon, 1 Mistle Thrush, numerous Goldfinches (Nathalie Mahieu). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: 2 Common Gull 2nd year with 20 Black-headed Gulls first of season (Michael Mac). *North Mymms:- TWO Buzzards this morning soaring and calling well near FP7.One being chased by Jackdaws. (virtually nothing else unfortunately) (Geoff Crabtree). *Osterley Park: 56 sp recorded, a PB here. Including Firecrest 1, long overdue and possibly a first for Osterley (?). Barn Owl 1 06.55 perched and giving superb but brief views. Common Teal 3, Kingfisher 2, Stonechat 3, Sparrowhawk 2, Pochard 1, Grey Wagtail 2, Skylark 7 west, Goldfinch flock of c50. (Keith Fisher). Keith - hope you're well and nice one on the Firecrest and Barn Owl! I have two records of Firecrest in Osterley Park from "the old days", the more recent of which was one on November 12th 2002. ATB, Rob Innes. (Thanks Rob, KFr)Hi Keith any chance of the exact location of the Firecrest and barn Owl please many thanks (N.Smith) *Paddington Green (a.m): Sparrowhawk carrying prey, Peregrine Falcon, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail (D. Mckenzie). *Regent's Park: 12 Fieldfares, 25 Redwings, 3 Lesser Redpolls, 6 Siskins, 2 Grey Wagtails, 250 Wood Pigeons, 1 Chiffchaff (Tony Duckett). *South Norwood Country Park: 2 Redpoll, 3 Fieldfare, Water Rail, Grey Wagtail late morning.(Short-eared Owl reported earlier). (David Mercer). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, 35 Tufted Duck, 43 Coot, 8 Cormorant, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 8 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1f Sparrowhawk, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 8 Jay, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Collared Dove, c60 Goldfinch, 10 Chaffinch, c20 Long-tailed Tit (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Short-eared Owl 'hunting along banks on top of reservoirs prior to 06.30. Also Imm Shag still on rafts and 4 Black-necked Grebes. (Bob Warden per FJM) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Woodcock flew N at 08:25 and may have landed, 23 Woodpigeons SW, 9 Chafinch, 2 Goldcrest (Bob Watts per JA). *Trent Park: 8 Common Crossbill, flew W, calling, 11:05 hrs., over Water Garden; 1 Grey Wagtail, water outflow, Lower Lake; 26 Fieldfare, Moat Wood; 2 Redwing; 1 Chiffchaff, in 'The Clump' at 'Old Golf Course'; 12 Goldcrest; 3 Nuthatch; 3 Treecreeper; 3(1m,2f) Bullfinch, together, in 'The Clump' (Robert Callf, Bob Husband & Robin White). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 25+ Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches - Robin reported two Mealy Redpoll as well; 2 Meadow Pipit, perched in Birches with Redpoll flock; 3(1m,2f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf, Bob Husband & Robin White). *Walthamstow res: Little Gull still. (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Snipe, 200+ Common Gull, 3 Fieldfare, 5 Song Thrush, 40 + Lesser Redpoll (SSSI), Siskin, Linnet, 10 Gadwall (south), 2 Teal, f Wigeon, 17 Shoveler, Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff (SSSI), 4 Skylark, 23 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 51 Tufted Duck, 35 Gadwall, 22 Pochard, Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Heron, 17 Fieldfare (north east), 4 Mistle Thrush, Kingfisher, 7 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Bulfinch, Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Nick Croft). 'Wednesday 9th November 2011 *Alexandra Park: 2 Bullfinch in cricket scrub, 1 Redpoll sp over, 2 Jackdaw feeding between the two reservoirs, 2 Fieldfare N (Gareth Richards). *Barking Bay: 6 Curlew, Siskin, 5 Snipe, 24 Lapwing, Short Eared Owl '''being mobbed by Crows, Cetti's Warbler, 160 Linnet, '''2 Brambling, '''59 Shelduck, '''Avocet '''flew towards Crossness roost at just after 12.00pm, 2 Sparrowhawks and a rather late Red Admiral.(Dave Morrison) *Barking Outfall: 3 Curlew, 61 Redshank, Rock Pipit, 18 Dunlin, 23 Black Tailed Godwit and 3 Common Sandpipers.(Dave Morrison) *Brent Reservoir: '''Great Skua 11.28 seen flying from dam end (from SW) towards bridge, about twice tree height, very good close view at first, then it flew round above houses, back over res towards bridge, then off towards North Marsh, where all the gulls flew up in distance, c200, not sure if caused by Bonxie or hawk? then headed north, not on water when checked. Also adult Med Gull, 14 Snipe, Chiffchaff (Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *Bromley, Hayes Farm: Long-Tailed Duck (f) still present on trout fishing lake (Ginger Skinner) *Bromley-by-Bow: Siberian Chiffchaff '''still along Abbey Creek path, c100 yards south of The Greenway, at 11.45am, calling frequently for several minutes (had earlier been on the island in Abbey Creek), also 3 Fieldfares SW, Mipit N, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Teal, Jay (John Archer). *Crayford Marshes: 7 Dark-bellied '''Brent Geese on the Thames. 6 Rock Pipit, Water Pipit, 2 Goldcrest, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Grey Plover, 3 Snipe, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, c600 Dunlin, 12 Ringed Plover, c230 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 186 Teal (highest count this autumn) (John Archer). *Ewell Village: 3 Skylark high South East over at 13.10. Also 7 Redwing on Hogsmill Open Space (Neil Batten). *Grays riverside: high tide roost of c40 Redshank and 7 Dunlin, also fem Peregrine, 2 Little Egret, 2 Lapwing and 12 Linnets. Single Brent Goose downriver at 1525. (James A) *Hilfield Park Reservoir::Common Scoter imm/♀, Short-eared Owl, Chiffchaff (Mark McManus, Joan Thompson, Derek Turner) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: no sign of recent Whooper Swan - 83 Mute Swan, 5 Greylag Goose x Canada Goose, 4 adult Egyptian Goose with 5 relatively new goslings, 11 Shoveler, 30 Cormorant, male Blackcap (D. McKenzie). *Staines Reservoirs: four dark-bellied''' Brent Geese''' flew E at 1102hrs, then another single (a well-marked juvenile) flew E at 1215hrs (seen from KGVI Res). Otherwise still the immature Shag N basin and three Black-necked Grebes S basin (Rob Innes). *Stockers Lake: Cetti's Warbler '11:50am, on causeway by notice board. Close views obtained, call also recorded (Richard Francis) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 9 Common Gull, 1 Grey Wagtail, pr Egyptian Geese. (TeRNS) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, c40 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 1f Kestrel, c50 Black-headed Gull, 6 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 1 Pied Wagtail c10 Jay, c40 Goldfinch, Chaffinch, 3 Collared Dove, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, c30 Long-tailed Tit, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Walthamstow res: Black Redstart,Little Gull,Peregrine,4 Lapwing (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 60 + Lesser Redpoll (SSSI - including the grey rumped bird, which appears larger than its dowdier cohorts, more work needed), Siskin, 4 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 10 Song Thrush, 20 + blackbird, singing Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Teal, 20 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, f Wigeon still, 2 Kestrel, 2 Grey Heron, Little Grebe (Nick Croft) *Woodside Park: male Blackcap, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Jackdaw, all in/from garden (Ian Ellis), 'Tuesday 8th November 2011 *Brent Reservoir: 3 Wigeon, 1 Lapwing, 16 Snipe, 1 ad. Mediterranean Gull, 10.15am (Roy Beddard) *Bromley-by-Bow: tristis Chiffchaff still present in scrub along Abbey Creek between Greenway and 3 Mills Lock at 10:30am - link to recording on Xeno Canto http://www.xeno-canto.org/89982 (Stuart Fisher). *Crayford Marshes: Snow Bunting over south calling ealy a.m, 10 Dark-bellied Brent Geese on the Thames foreshore near the flood barrier, Red-breasted Merganser flew down river midday. Woodcock, Water Pipit, 5 Rock Pipit, 2 Grey Plover, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 18 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, female Stonechat: (Kev Jarvis). *Enfield Chase area: green parakeet with red beak has been feeding off the peanut bird feeder in garden since the 5th November. It appears to be on its own and arrives for breakfast each morning. (That'll be a Ring-necked Parakeet) I agree with it being a feral Ring-necked Parakeet. There is a small population in Enfield, largely centred in Grovelands Park. (Katy M.) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Purple Sandpiper 9am . Permit only. ( RBA ). *Roding Valley Park and surrounding area: Grey Wagtail, 3 Jays, 2 Pied Wagtails, Long-tailed Tit, Goldfinch, 2 Song Thrushes, Ring-necked Parakeet, 10 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake area: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, c30 Tufted Duck, 6 Cormorant, 1 imm Common Gull, 50 Black-headed Gull, 15 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, 6 Jay, c40 Goldfinch, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, 2 Collared Dove, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoirs: 20''' Brent Geese''' flew over then landed on KGVI Res late morning, then flew off W from there after about 20 minutes; also at Staines the immature Shag (N basin) and three Black-necked Grebes (S basin) (Ken Purdey, Rob Innes). *Stocker's Lake: Cetti's Warbler 12:30pm. One call, blasted from about 6 feet away. Unseen, the culprit refused to repeat the performance during next 45 mins. Located on river side of lake adj to lifebelt (Richard Francis). *Thames Ditton (garden): 1 Swallow over at 11.30am, re-appearing briefly at midday. My latest record of this species (Billy Dykes). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake; 1m Blackcap seen but also heard in sub-song: c70 Redwing: c15 Fieldfare: 2 Grey Wagtail: 1pr Mandarin: 1drake Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 1 Chiffchaff, feeding in Sallows, along 'Gully' - 'Old Golf Course'; 4 Fieldfare, Moat Wood; 4 Mistle Thrush, 'Old Golf Course'; 5+ Song Thrush; 25+ Redwing; 20+ Siskin, feeding in Alders; 7 Goldfinch; 3 Bullfinch, several Goldcrests, 9 Ring-necked Parakeets, pair Mandarin Ducks (Robert Callf, Bob Husband & Mike Cawthorne). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Common Sandpiper, Dunlin, 7 Tree Sparrrow. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: Mediterranean Gull in gull roost, 8 Teal (4 displaying males), 4 Gadwall, Wigeon still, 10 + Shoveler, Little Grebe, 40 + Ring-necked Parakeet, 11 Madow Pipit, 7 Pied Wagtail, 2 Fiedfare, 4 Redwing, 8 Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, 60 + Lesser Redpoll (SSSI feeding on birch seeds, 1 with grey rump and very much greyer/paler than the rest), 52 + Goldfinch (large flock of 38 + birds feeding in trees north of flats), 9 Greenfinch, 9 Chaffinch, Reed Bunting, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Nick Croft) *Yeading Brook Meadows: 57 Common Gulls, Stock Dove, c15 Redwing, Goldcrest, 3 Bullfinch (Neil Anderson). 'Monday 7th November 2011' *Alexandra Park: c30 Lesser Redpoll in willows by Wood Green Res at lunchtime, inc one bird showing underside and profile features of Mealy Redpoll but could not see rump and mantle - easy to pick out though! (David Callahan). *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig: 76 Redwing, 21 Chaffinch, 690 Woodpigeon; also 7 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Verrall). *Bromley-by-Bow: tristis Chiffchaff along Abbey Creek path (calling) plus Bunting sp east calling (probable Lapland) c10:35, 1 Fieldfare north alarm calling, Common Sandpiper, 37 Teal, 5 Mistle Thrush feeding in car park in floodlight (c6am), 20 Goldfinch, Peregrine south (09:35), 2 Meadow Pipit south, Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *Bromley Common: 1 juv/fem Long-tailed Duck on trout fishing lake (escape?) 3:30 - 4:30pm, Tawny Owl (calling), (Ernest Thomason/ T Stone) *Cassiobury Park: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 2 Lesser Redpoll (D. McKenzie). *Crayford Marshes: c400 Redwing, 100 Fieldfare, Common Sandpiper, c300 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Rock Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Curlew, c 380 Redshank, 34 Wigeon. (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Reach: 1 colour-ringed Cormorant (black Z4, ringed in Norway in 2001), 5 Common Gull (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampstead Heath: probable Snipe at Highgate 1 Pond plus 3 Gadwall, Teal on Stock Pond, 20 Redpolls, 10 Siskin, 30 Redwing, 6 Goldcrests (many more heard), 3 Coal Tit (C Bird) *Kensington Gardens: Whooper Swan on Round Pond to 09:00 at least (Matt Reed / Birdguides). Still present at 4pm (per MB). *London Wetland Centre - 1 Short-eared Owl, 1 Peregrine, 1 Sparrowhawk, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Redshank, 1 Yellow-legged Gull (1st-winter), c. 600 Woodpigeon, 1 Rock Pipit, 61 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 24 Song Thrush (LWC website) *Rainham Village skywatch - my garden: 15-20 Fieldfare, 50+ Redwing (both 1st of Autumn), 200+ Wood Pigeon, 200+ Starling, 2 Pied Wagtail, Canada Goose, Cormorant, Jackdaw (Richard Harrison). *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 15 Tufted Duck, 53 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 3 Cormorant, 20 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 1 Kestrel, 4 Lesser Redpoll, c20 Goldfinch, 6 Jay, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Tooley Street SE1: female Sparrowhawk flew SW over rooftops, chased by Carrion Crow *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 180+ Woodpigeon NE 0800-0830 (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 1 imm/eclipse male Wigeon, Lower Lake; 1 male Gadwall; 2(m&f) Shoveler, Lower Lake; 7+ Mandarin Duck; 1 Woodcock, flushed, 12:41 hrs - first of the autumn (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 28 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches, Sidhil's Field (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 1st winter f Snow Bunting (calling as it flew north from grassland east of centre path), Yellowhammer (west), 50 + Lesser Redpoll, possible Brambling in with Redpoll, 12 Chafinch, 13 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch, 116 Fieldfare, 65 Redwing (both mostly north), Mistle Thrush, 5 Song Thrush, many Blackbird, 14 + Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, several thousand Wood Pigeon west and north, 3 Teal 21 Shoveler, f Wigeon still Alex, 20 Lapwing (north), Kestrel, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 6th November 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Yellowhammer calling alongside Wood Green Res initially in company of male Chaffinch, flew to hawthorn on south perimeter cricket pitch then mound before flying east over res at 0905, also Lapwing 0805-0815 over Wood Green Res, 20 Fieldfare N, 23 Redwing, Skylark NE, 2 Mipits, 10+ Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 50 Woodpigeon west, 5 R N Parakeets (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Alan Gibson). Dunlin '''heard calling after dark c 10 times flying south into park near Deer Enclosure Gate at 18:00 hrs (Dominic Mitchell). *Barking Outfall: 2 Rock Pipit, '''Water Pipit, '''Curlew, 385 Teal, 34 Redshank in roost, Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 7 Great Crested Grebes and 204 Mallard.(Dave Morrison) *Beddington SF: 1 '''Brent Goose '''southwest, 5 '''Red-breasted Merganser '''over, 1 '''Woodcock, '''1550+ Woodpigeon south, 12 Wigeon, 11+5 Pochard, 500+ LBB Gull W, Redshank and Cetti's Warbler skywatching pics(PA) *Brent Reservoir: 2 drake Goldeneye, 15 Snipe & 10 Lapwing (Brent Birders). *Canons Farm: 39 '''Brent Geese '''flew SW at 8.35am, 13 Lapwings (David Campbell & Jim Hall). *Canons Park & Lake, Edgware, Middx: Great Crested Grebe, 3 Redwings, Grey Wagtail, Common Pochard, (NW London RSPB Group, Bob Husband) *Crossness: 16 '''Brent Geese west (10 at 13:20, 6 at 14:30), Water Pipit off Golf Centre, 7 Yellow-legged Gulls (3 adults, near-adult, 2 2nd winter, 1st winter), 159 Blackwits, 220 Dunlin, 7 Wigeon, 2 Shoveler, c700 Woodpigeons south in a single flock (John Archer & Rich Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Siskin over, 1 Redpoll over, 39 Lapwing on the slack and then on playing fields, 22 Teal, 2 Snipe, several Redwing, 16 Stock Dove and 2-3 Jackdaw. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: 1 Gadwall, 35 Lapwing (west|), 8 Redshank, 22 Redwing, 500+ Starlings. (Gary A James). *Enfield Lock: 4 Crossbill '''NW over garden calling at 09.50 (Martin Shepherd). *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard at 12:00 heading NE (Dave Porritt). *Hayes Farm (Bromley): Female Long Tailed Duck on Trout Lake (Derek Pezet) *Leyton: Sidmouth Park: c2500 Woodpigeon in various directions (most ended up going south), 3 Fieldfare over, couple of Redwing over, 2 Meadow Pipit over, Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll SW, 11 Chaffinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail over (Stuart Fisher) *Osterley Park: Common Buzzard 1, Stonechat 2, Reed Bunting 5, Wood Pigeon flock of c400 moving west (K.Fisher) *Rainham Marshes: 7 Pintail, 1-2 '''Marsh Harriers, Common Buzzard, 320+ Black-tailed Godwits, 70+ Redshank, 100+ European Golden Plover, Green Sandpiper, 1w Little Gull, 2 ad Yellow-legged Gulls, Short-eared Owl (flew south from reserve across river to Dartford Marshes), 2 Rock Pipits, 2 Siskins SW, 2 Corn Buntings on Aveley Bay saltings (Dominic Mitchell); Ruff and Spotted Redshank also reported. *Redbridge sports centre: 2''' Snow Bunting''' over calling and flew East (Shaun Harvey) *Richmond Park: 19 Lapwing flying low north over Pen Ponds, 1 Snipe, 20 Redpoll Pen Ponds plantation (Hugh Bradshaw, Andrew Westenberger) *Staines Reservoir: 07.00-08.45 3 Black-necked Grebe (South Basin), juv. Shag (North Basin), 8 Goldeneye (A.Luscombe). *Stocker's Lake: 22 Shoveler, Common Buzzard, 23 Lapwing, Little Owl (Stocker's Farm), at least 20 Siskin (D. McKenzie). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Little Egret, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Kestrel, 1 Grey Wagtail, 7 Linnets, 12 Teal, no sign of Little Gull or Knot at 16:00. (Quentin Given) Little Gull,Knot,2 Golden Plover, 3 Redpoll.Lots of Lapwings. (pete lambert/kevin j mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2000 + Wood Pigeon west, 41 Fieldfare, 28 Redwing, 16 + Song Thrush, 40+ Blackbird, 10 Mistle Thrush, 24 Lapwing north, 2 Snipe (TH), 11 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 70 + Lesser Redpoll (45+ in the SSSI - TH), 23 Chaffinch, 20 + Goldfinch, f/juv Bullfinch, Linnet, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 30 Herring Gull south in one flock (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe) *Wanstead Park:100+ Lesser Redpoll, 30 + Siskin, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting, 55 Lapwing north, Water Rail, Kingfisher, 3 Wigeon, Shoveler, 20 + Gadwall, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 10 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Tony Brown/Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe) *Wimbledon Common: 75+ Lesser Redpoll north of the windmill, 25+ Goldfinch on the mound, Grey Wagtail on small pond next to Wimbledon Parkside (Guy Bradley). 'Saturday 5th November 2011' *Alexandra Park: 6 Fieldfare SW, 7 Redwing SW, 30+ Lesser Redpoll (flocks of 10 in Cricket Scrub joined by 20 from Wood Green Res direction), 2 Meadow Pipits (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener). *Brent Reservoir: drake Goldeneye (Brent Birders). *Cassiobury Park: Little Egret fishing in River Gade 11:00, Grey Wagtail, several Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, c35 Jackdaw (D. McKenzie). *Cheshunt - Bury Green: c12.45pm - flock of at least 100 Golden Plover on field W of A10 & N of B198 (Nigel May). *Clapham Common: 4 Siskin feeding in alders near bandstand. 6 Redwing over. Good numbers of Goldfinch, Greenfich, Chaffinch + 4 Goldcrest scattered. 3 Shoveler on Mount Pond. (Mark H) *Croxley Common Moor: Little Egret, 3 Meadow Pipit, at least 12 Song Thrush, Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, c40 Goldfinch, 3 Siskin, 25+ Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch; also a single Small Copper (the latest I've ever seen) (D. McKenzie). *East India Dock Basin area: 130 Teal. 5 Common Sandpiper, 9 Redshank. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Park: f Teal briefly (first of autmn), c350 Woodpigeons over, 1 m Pheasant, 35+ Redwings, surprisingly the briefest of glimpses of a Hawfinch flying over S/SE and helpfully calling around 8am, my first here (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Woodcock flew over Priors field at 1330hrs (Greengrandad) 5 Snipe early morning (per D. Porritt). *Harefield: Barn Owl '''in dead tree opposite New Years Farm, New Years Green Lane. Red Kite at refuse site and Little Egret over field west of Bayhurst Wood (Martin Gibbons, Steve Pash & Dick Middleton). *Ingrebourne Valley: 32 Lesser Redpoll, 11 Siskin, 7 Egyptian Geese, 5 Goldcrest, Snipe, 71 Teal, 22 Fieldfare, '''Bittern, '''Chiffchaff and 18 Redwing.(Dave Morrison); 12 Redpoll sp, 4 Bullfinch, Fieldfare, Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, c400 Woodpigeon going south (Shaun Harvey) *Leyton, Sidmouth Park early am: Viz mig: 40 Redwing North, c60 Woodpigeon North, 4+ Lesser Redpoll, Skylark south east, Meadow Pipit South, plus Grey Wagtail and common stuff (Stuart Fisher) *Ruislip: '''Short-eared Owl, flying NW over the Lido at 10:20, Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 20+ Wigeon, 35 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 6 Redpoll, 5 Siskin and 3 Skylark (Steve Pash). *Richmond Park: Common or Pallid Swift, between Hawthorn valley & Richmond gate, early am (J.Murray & J.Murray Snr) also male Goldeneye Upper Pen Pond, 60 Siskin and 20 Lesser Redpoll (Hugh Bradshaw). *Staines Moor: 0730-1030hrs- 5 Water Pipit (1 by the river and 4 on small pools in the s/e corner), 5 Common Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 15 Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing, 1 GS Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, 14 Skylark, 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Pied Pagtail, 10+ Redpoll, 5 Siskin, 5 Linnet, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest,1 Cetti's Warbler, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting. (Neville Smith) *Staines Reservoir: 07.00-09.00 2 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 juv Shag (N.Basin), 7 Goldeneye, 4 Mistle Thrush, Wigeon, Pochard, Teal, Gadwall, Shoveler, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 20 Linnet, 80 Goldfinch (A.Luscombe) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper, c100 Lapwing, 4 Wigeon,Tree Sparrow, c60 Siskin. (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (f) Snow Bunting, on the deck @ 8.05., Green Sandpiper,Snipe (Kevin J Mcmanus). p.m. 1st year Little Gull Low Maynard, Common Sandpiper Lockwood, 2 Green Sandpiper overflow channel to the North. Hybrid Ferruginous x Pochard No.5 (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: Calling Ringed Plover south over flats/Capel point (17:00), Adult Mediterranean Gull (judging by my pictures a different bird from Monday), f Wigeon, 4 Teal (3m), 12 + Shoveler, 7 Egyptian Goose, 30 + Redwing (north west), 22 Fieldfare (west), 10 Song Thrush, 9 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 12 Skylark, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Woodcock (flushed from the dell (15:30), Water Rail (west end Perch), f Wigeon (Perch), 55 Gadwall, 33 Tufted Duck, 13 Pochard, 3 Teal (2f), 2 Egyptian Goose, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (flying from cemetry to stables, first since c. May), 13 Mistle Thrush, 4 Redwing, 10 + Song Thrush (osw), Kingfisher, 11 + Goldcrest, 2 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch (Old sewage works), 15 Lesser Redpoll, 7+ Siskin, 3 Lttle Grebe, 6 Grey Heron, Stock Dove, Peregrine Falcon (unsuccessfully stooping on a small bird behind the little tea shop of happiness), Sparrowhawk - 55 sp (Nick Croft). 'Friday 4th November 2011' *Crayford Marshes: 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Stonechat, 3 Rock Pipit, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Snipe, c640 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 12 Ringed Plover, c300 Redshank (Kev Jarvis). *Hendon NW4: Pheasant at side of Colindeep Lane, not far from previous day's sighting (Michelle Haynes). *Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Lesser Redpoll. (Conrad Ellam) *South Norwood Country Park: Short-eared Owl 11:05 (Gavin Hawgood). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, 10 Golden Plover, 100+ Lapwing, Little Grebe (Steve Blake). *Wimbledon Common: one male Brambling with ground-feeding Chaffinches on the Large Mound (David Wills). 'Thursday 3rd November 2011' *Alexandra Park: 3 Egyptian Geese (Wood Green Res) (Bob Watts); c15 Lesser Redpoll (Cricket Scrub) (David Callahan). *Beddington SF: Short-eared Owl (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:00-09:00: 69 Fieldfare, 87 Redwing, Skylark, 3 Siskin (Andrew Verrall). *Bromley-by-Bow: not much apart from 2 falconers hybrids, first a Lanner type early am heading South (which appeared last year) and at 2pm a huge Gyr type falcon flying north over Bromley-by-Bow station, this has shown up several times in the past month, huge, very pale, long tailed and rounded winged, anyone else seen this bird? (Stuart Fisher). *Crayford Marshes: Dark-Bellied Brent Goose on the Thames early a.m. 8 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Rock Pipit, 6 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Curlew, c400 Dunlin, 24 Wigeon, 4 Shoveler. (Kev Jarvis). *Hendon NW4: Pheasant crossing slip road from Colindeep Lane to southbound A41 (James Levy). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 Little Grebe; 1 adult Great Crested Grebe; 7 Cormorant; 2(m&f) Egyptian Goose; 48(30m,18f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs; 1 male Common Teal; 2 male Shoveler; 4(2m,2f) Pochard; 25 Tufted Duck; 2(ad & imm) Grey Heron; 5 Goldcrest, including three together; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 14:50 hrs (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern seen today and boomed when it landed yesterday (LWC website). *Tooley St SE1: Grey Wagtail - 1 female has been a regular visitor (4-5 tmes a day, methodically searching rooftop pools & matting) to an office roof (5th floor) since the start of October (G Sutton). *Wanstead Flats: 26 Skylark (21 NE), 8 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 101 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 21 Lesser Redpoll, 21 Goldfinch, 1 Linnet, 3 Goldcrest, 30 Long-tailed Tit, 25 + Shoveler, m Teal, 600 + Wood Pigeon (south), 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft/TimHarris). 'Wednesday 2nd November 2011' *Alexandra Park: 35+ Lesser Redpoll circket scrub 7.40 am, male Yellowhammer west 7.45 (2nd record this year), 3 Skylark east, several Siskin, 670+ Woodpigeon west 0715-0750 (Bob Watts); Lesser Redpoll, Skylark and Redwing over c8.30 (David Callahan). *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:45-9:00 1,310 Woodpigeon, 2 Skylark, 15 Jackdaw, 21 Fieldfare, 27 Redwing, 41 Chaffinch, 5 Redpoll; also Ad Med Gull, 7 Lapwing (Andrew Verrall). *Bromley-by-Bow (3 Mills Studios): viz mig early am: 4 Yellowhammer South (1st site record), 5 Lesser Redpoll South west, c500 Woodpigeon SW, plus Rock Pipit north over my shed at 10:30 (2nd site record), Kingfisher, 270 Mallard, only 8 Teal (boo!), 2 Great Black backed Gull, Common Gull etc (Stuart Fisher). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 2 Kingfisher,1 Mandarin. (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: 6 Lesser Redpoll, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, c1500 Woodpigeon, Grey Plover, 3 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, c680 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Croydon area (viewed from top of Streatham Common) 7.10-7.50 am: 1330 Wood Pigeons over heading SW in flocks of 10 to 150. Also 9 ring-necked parakeets mobbing a sparrowhawk and a flock of c30 goldfinches on the common (Peter Newmark). *East India Dock Basin: adult Yellow-legged Gull, 103 Teal (John Archer). *Euston Station: 1 Redwing over at 07.45 (Andrew Self). *Greenwich Park: 2700 + Woodpigeon, mainly S/SW but some flocks W, until 09.15, small no. of Redwings, Fieldfares, 2-300 Starling W, 1 Redpoll, Skylark and Meadow Pipit over, plus Firecrest (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: Viz mig of 5000+ Woodpigeon heading west 7.15-7.40 flocks ~500, also flock of 600 Starling (Dave Porritt). *Hilfield Park Reservoir LNR (Restricted access): Pines area where "pale warbler" sighted 2.10pm 31/10 & 12.15pm 1/11 searched from 9.30 to approx. 2.00pm as well as the nearby plantation where the EC Warbler was netted on Sunday - No sign just Goldcrests, Wrens, Tits & Tree Creeper (Bob Husband). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Cormorant mobbed by m? Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rainham Village: 1250+ Wood Pigeon over heading SW in flocks between 50 and 250 from 07.10 to 08.25 (Richard Harrison). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 17 Shoveler, 1 Reed Bunting. (TeRNS). *Trent Park: 2(m&f) Mandarin Duck; 2(m&f) Shoveler; 3(1m,2f) Pochard; 4(2m,2f) Tufted Duck; 1 male Kingfisher, perched, 13:20 hrs; 1 Siskin, Water Grdn; 1 Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 13 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches, Sidhil's Field, 09:50 hrs; 18 Greenfinch, along Merryhills Brook (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 5200+ woodpigeons south over.7.00 to 7.50 (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer (07:15-ish: west, presumably to Ally Pally), 2 Reed Bunting, 30 + Goldfinch, 4 Linnet, 28 Fieldfare, 64 Redwing (south west), 5 SongThrush, 10 Skylark, 12 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, several thousand Wood Pigeon (south), 3 m Teal, 10 Shoveler, Kestrel (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 23 Siskin, 9 Linnet, 2 Skylark (north), 23 Redwing (east), 20 Fieldfare (north), 51 Tufted Duck (Heronry/Perch), 16 Pochard (Heronry), 17 Gadwall, Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Heron, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). 'Tuesday 1st November 2011 ' *Alexandra Park: Reed Bunting (h), 260 Woodpigeon, sev Mipits 0715-0740 (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park Lake: 4pm 1 hunting Sparrowhawk taking dives at prey, 1 Blackbird alarm calling as hawk went into bushes but a miss, then 5 mins later male Peregrine over on to Gasometer (Michael Mac). *Cranford CP (J3 M4): c30 Redwing, c30 Fieldfare, 5 Goldcrest, Kestrel, Red Kite and Buzzard over, Little Owl flying over short grass, c100 RN Parakeet (W.Marks) *Crayford Marshes: female Bearded Tit in the reedbed near the Landfill site.30 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, Water Rail, male Peregrine, 2 Grey Plover, 12 Black-tailed Godwit,14 Redwing, c440 Dunlin, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Snipe. (Kev Jarvis). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: still no sign of Sunday's Eastern Crowned Warbler up to 12:00 - Common Buzzard, Woodcock flushed from scrub near castle 10:45, Brambling and redpoll sp over (G. Bailey, B. Haines, B. Husband, D. McKenzie, J. Thompson, D. Turner). Possible Eastern Crowned Warbler NE of Bushey at Hilfield Park Reservoir in pine belt on north side briefly c1.20pm but no further sign by 2.40pm. Walk west along footpath on south side of Elstree Aerodrome from west end of Hogg Lane (RBA) This sighting of a warbler with white underparts (one of the observers thought he saw yellowish undertail coverts) was actually at 12.15 pm. The bird was high in a pine tree and could only be viewed briefly from underneath. *Lake Farm CP (Hayes): Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, c20 Chaffinch, c20 RN Parakeet (W.Marks) *Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) Sparrowhawk, 2 Male Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Regent's Park: 2 Crossbills, 26 Fieldfares, 320 Redwings, 8 Siskins, 4 Lesser Redpolls, 165 Chaffinches, 760 Wood Pigeons, Water Rail (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park: Blackcap female, Jay, flock of around half a dozen Goldfinches, Long-tailed Tit, Ring-necked Parakeet (Alan Hobson) *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, 2 Grest Crested Grebe, 20 Tufted Duck, 6 Cormorant, c40 Black-headed Gull, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 6 Jay, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Coal Tit, c10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Collared Dove, c40 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, Chaffinch (John Watson) *Staines Reservoir:' Brent Goose '''S basin early am. Still 09.30 SE corner S basin. (Bob Warden, Rob Innes) *Thorney CP: 50+ Siskins, Little Egret, Green Woodpecker, 2 Lesser Black Backed Gulls, 3 Pochards, 4 Ring Necked Parakeets, Common Gull, 3 Herring Gulls over, 3 Buzzards circling, 3 Goldfinch, Song Thrush, 4 Great Crested Grebes.(Sue Giddens). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Bullfinch (patch mega - first I've seen here), 17 Goldfinch, 9 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, 19 Chaffinch, 16 Greenfinch, 6 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, 110 Redwing, 91 Fieldfare (all west), 16 Song Thrush, 40 Blackbird, 3 Mistle Thrush, 9 Meadow Pipit, 6 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, m Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 100 + Common Gull, 23 Shoveler, 2 Teal, f Wigeon, 1 Wigeon/Teal cross, 7 Gadwall, Red-breasted Goose, Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk (54 sp) (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Skylark over, 7 Meadow Pipit, Green Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) 'Archived News' ''News from previous months/years